In accordance with the development of information technology (IT), miniaturization and thinness of an apparatus have been accelerated and desired, and market demand for a small and thin device has increased.
The present disclosure provides a power inductor including a substrate having a via hole so as to be suitable to meet the demand of this technical trend, and coils disposed on both surfaces of the substrate and electrically connected to each other through the via hole of the substrate, in order to provide an inductor having a uniform coil with a large aspect ratio. However, due to limitations of the manufacturing process, there is still a limitation in forming the uniform coil with a large aspect ratio.